I Can Wait Forever
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: I will yearn for you surely, but I can wait forever. Barricade/Bumblebee Pre-2007


**I Can Wait Forever **by Life Is A Highway66

_**A/N: **A short (and rather badly written...) pre-2007 movie story :3 Because my friends and I had often talked about slashing Transformers characters... And I listened to I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan all day. And so I wrote this! :D I also realised that I made a mistake... But ignore that._

_**Warnings **Contains a mild Bumblebee/Barricade. You don't like, DON'T READ. :D_**  
_Disclaimer _**_I don't own Transformers. If I did, Megatron would succeed in his mission of world domination. Guess what? He's still trying._

* * *

The small Autobot drove out of the base quietly, trying to understand what was going to happen soon. Teletraan-1 picked up the presence of the AllSpark's energy on an unknown planet, and Optimus had told Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and himself that the five were to travel there in a solar-cycle. The others agreed instinctively, no one should argue against him. His word was final, and that was that. But the first thing that came across him was a Decepticon.

Barricade, to be precise.

The two had been chasing each other when they realised that neither could hurt the other, once they were out of sight, they realised the feeling that had come over them: affection. Every so often they would arrange to meet in the same place, but there was a varied time range between each meeting. They did not want to arouse suspicion, and when they were together they thanked whoever made sure that their leaders would not pry upon them. In his alternate form in the shadows, Bumblebee was hidden well by anyone who would pass by – whether they were ally or foe.

"Bumblebee!" A voice yelled, he jumped in surprise at first, and froze. The sincerity in the tone did not bode well with him. He turned around slowly. If he could have done, he would have smiled at his naivety; there in front of him was the Decepticon he was waiting for. He watched the transformation take place before him; a graceful change, he told himself. He did the same before he found himself being pulled into an embrace. "I missed you."

Bumblebee let his head fall onto Barricade, it was strange to hear even mildly compassionate words come from one of Megatron's followers, but he did not complain. It was because of him, he believed that the war could end sooner then expected, but he had decided to keep his comments to himself, it would be just another way the other Autobots would find out about his absence.

"What's wrong?" Barricade asked, pushing the smaller robot away and holding him at arms length. Bumblebee felt a sudden rush of sorrow and panic overcame him, he did not know how to tell him, he did not even _want _to tell him, but he knew out of decency he should. He felt a tremor run through him as a hand brushed gently down his arm.

"I have to leave."

Red optics widened. He tried to read the expression on Barricade's face. Sadness? Anger? Fear? They all seemed evident, but yet he could not determine which dominated. He waited silently for a response, not wanting to say anything that would cause a momentary (or even permanent) conflict. There was more of the silence, Barricade seemed frozen and the yellow Autobot anxiously waited for some sort of reply.

"It's not my decision-"

"You're not lying, are you?"

With that single sentence, Bumblebee no longer needed to guess what he was feeling. The tone of voice he had used said everything. He was angry and hurt. "No!" He said, without hesitating, "I wouldn't do that!"

"Did you tell them?"

"No! I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone, and I've sworn to it. It's just that we've found-" He paused for a moment, as much as he trusted the Decepticon in front of him; theoretically he was still considered a rival. "I can't tell you." He averted his sight down to the ground.

Barricade watched him, surely enough he loved the innocent Autobot, but he still was under the power of his leader; and his word was stronger than his affection. "Yes you can." He said quietly, the yellow mech had not ever heard his voice with such softness. "You've found it haven't you? Where is it?"

"I can't tell you." He looked to the ground again. He no longer cared about what Barricade was feeling, he had an assignment to do, and he could not fail.

"You don't trust me?"

The spy winced, however much it felt like he was being emotionally blackmailed, he had an oath to keep. "I do. But you're _still _a Decepticon. No matter whatever happens, in theory you're still an enemy."

Silence. Yet in that short time, the Autobot wondered how the nothingness seemed so loud.

"Then go."

Bumblebee was confused once again, not knowing whether he was commanding him to go in a friendly manner, or a forceful, and so he stayed, hopeful optics stared up to the larger robot. They looked at each other for a moment, and it seemed that time had stopped.

"You have a mission to do. I can't stop you."

"But I don't have to go yet." Bumblebee wanted to embrace the Decepticon, and stay on Cybertron. To not go to Earth, but stay with Barricade. But he knew too well that it was not as simple as doing so. He had no choice but to respect the orders given by Optimus. He told the other mech how he felt, and there was another pause.

"_Bumblebee,"_ a voice came; he recognised it as Wheeljack's. _"Where are you? You are due to leave soon."_

He looked up to Barricade one last time, but his gaze was locked on the Decepticon for longer this time. As his look was returned, he pondered to himself why he hadn't argued against leaving his native planet when he was first ordered to go. He looked up to Barricade one last time, before turning away, even then, he was not allowed to go.

"I will yearn for you surely, but I can wait forever."


End file.
